Better Late Than Never
by Pirate Girl 47
Summary: PostHogwarts. Ron realises he is still in love with Hermione even though she left his life years ago with the help of a friend.


Better Late Than Never

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything even related to Harry Potter in anyway. I'm just a bored teen. The only thing I own in this fic isAmber.  
A/N: This is my first fic ever so be kind.

'Why do you love me?' she asked me one morning. Her voice soft and quiet but with an underlying firmness to them. Her brown eyes studied my face as she waited for an answer. My own eyes refusing to look at hers or indeed any part of her. Afraid that if I did they would betray my soul and more importantly in this moment my subconscious mind. So, my eyes set up looking around the empty room we were currently laying in which if truth be told is just basically the bed we are actually lying in. Sure from the size of the room you could have fitted much more into it, he pondered, but what more did you really need in a bedroom anyway? Apart from the bed the only other pieces of furniture in the whole room were an old wooden wardrobe which housed nothing more than dust and annoying (and well creepy in some cases not that he would ever admit it to anyone) vermin these days. It had certainly had seen better days. Well, these days they all had seen better days really. But then the days after any war were full of hardship and these days taking place now were no exception in the slightest. However, he did not want to dwell on that matter - it was still was a healing wound and not just for him but it seemed the whole of the Wizarding world as a whole . Finally, his eyes fell onto the last piece of furniture in the room - an old bedside table - which had on it a cracked lamp. Both were a dingy grayish crown colour showing their age not unlike the wardrobe he had previously contemplated in his newfound fascination with the Spartan-like room. He wondered what colour the lamp had originally been. Was it white? Or maybe cream? He was never that great of telling those to apart. Many an argument he had had with his sister on that matter actually with her going off in a huff and mumbling about him and men in general. He missed her actually. Who would have thought it? He would actually miss his kid sister. Not him that was for sure. Yes, he would go and see her and the rest of his family as soon as he could. It would be nice to see them all actually.

'It's because I look like her.' Yet again she had completely thrown him. While he was contemplating the simple sentence she had thrown at him; she pulled herself up to leave with tears evident in her eyes waiting to rupture and spill down her face. He watched her walk to the door powerless to do anything to stop her retreating form disappearing from the dim room they were sharing. All because he was stunned and not by her words but for truth behind them - what she had said was true.

'You're right' he finally managed to choke out before she was out of the door. Her hand froze on the brightly rusted metal door knob in mid-turn as he continued. 'I do only love you because you look like her.' His painfully honest words did not tell her anything she did not already know however. The true question was why had she stayed with a man who was in love with another woman? That she could not answer. She had tried for too long and yet the answer still evaded her. Or perhaps she just did not want to acknowledge the true answer which was buried deep inside her – that she had done the unacceptable and had fallen in love with him. Not turning to look at him. She just couldn't. She half whispered mainly to herself 'I knew. I think I have always known. Every since I met you. I think it was written in your eyes and still is there if you look hard enough. For ages I just ignored it and it faded but it has not gone. Maybe it will in time. But I can't stay around to see. I can't stay when I know this probably won't become what I want it to be. I can't stay with the man I love if he loves someone else. I'm sorry.' Finally, with that out in the open she knew what she had to do. She pulled open the door and fled from the room knowing she would never see him again.

He watched her fly from the room after she had in as many words broken up with him. It should really hurt more than this he mused but then he had really never let himself be attached to her. He never let himself love her essentially. Not that she was unlovable or anything bizarre like that. No, it was more like he was unlovable. Well, as he was being honest tonight, that he only wanted one person to love him and he only wanted to love that person. Well, she wasn't here and Amber was. He should have ended it with her already so she would have been spared all this hurt. Another thing which will stain his conscience. Well, he still had the room for a few hours he might as well use it. He might actually get a decent amount of rest done here. Maybe his ghosts would leave him for a few hours. Hell, who was he kidding? They never leave him. Probably would never. At least he could try. That's all anyone could ever do. Stretching to turn off the poor excuse for a lamp his thought turned back to her again. A frequently recalled memory which must be by now engraved in his memory sprang to his mind. 'Yes', he spoke aloud to himself 'I'm going to find you and tell you how I feel.' Pledging it to her as if she was really in the room with him and not just in his memory. Trials lay ahead for him now but it was something he really must have done by now. But it was better late than never.

Now wasn't that depressing. I might continue this into a full story I haven't decided yet.


End file.
